


還沒寫完的折磨

by daizhan



Series: 什麼時候會寫完啊？ [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 假裝賣身的床事。由於蘇格蘭離英情緒高漲，無法允許自己渴望英、跟英合意性交，而誘導他開始不同類型的強姦。「只要自己不是完全自願的，應該就能夠獲得國民原諒吧」。英格蘭再也受不了只能透過這種方式與蘇格蘭親熱，決心請求政府改變數年前「下一代才能再辦蘇獨公投」的決定。現在就辦，現在就要。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 什麼時候會寫完啊？ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007352
Kudos: 2





	還沒寫完的折磨

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 這篇文本身的細節設定好像不完全融進我的總體設定不過我就是寫了。寫了之後覺得我幹嘛這樣虐待他們跟我自己。但還是想寫……我承受了……  
> ※ 因為所以，結尾算是英蘇呢，還是蘇英呢……總之。可能有逆。
> 
> 本文沒有任何第三者元素，不過我覺得主題曲是 at17 的〈我的心理沒有他〉，那股努力想要對方相信自己是愛對方的，的心情。或者，就是王若琳的〈愛人〉。
> 
> 啊！這文好像各種有毒！作者自首。簡單來說，這個設定裡化身們會感受到人民的各種思維跟立場，以及感受，所以他們大致上是中立的，因為都知道所以互相抵銷，是比較抽離而旁觀，並且中立的。但是有時會有些強迫性思考似地揮之不去，籠罩在心頭腦海中的思緒，明明知道不用那樣想，但還是那樣想。以蘇格蘭來說，就是他不應該喜歡英格蘭。
> 
> 所以，標題就是「折磨」。

「把腳抬起來，我要進去了。」

英格蘭說，他其實已經把手擺在蘇格蘭的左膝上，他可以自己把蘇格蘭的腳架起來的，但他不想，他要蘇格蘭自己把自己張開來，恭迎他進去，像是一個承歡的孩子，自行翻攪成沒有界限的樣子，不只是被踐踏，還渴望被踐踏。蘇格蘭仰視著他，穿過自己敞露的身軀的上空，對方投過來的目光只是漠然。蘇格蘭嚥了下。要抬英格蘭手撫著的那隻腳，還是空著的那隻呢，哪隻有更多的臣服與獻身的象徵意義，但又不能是太自願的，而是一種，為保安危的獻媚。英格蘭淺淺地，但不是毫無痕跡、平常地呼吸著。在他綠色的眼珠裡面，似乎有蘇格蘭的倒影，明明那麼遠又那麼小，但是英格蘭的眼似乎總是能映出他。在那裡頭，更加袖珍的，蘇格蘭的神情，比他能靠自己雙眼看見的英格蘭的臉色，似乎都還要更放鬆。

英格蘭放在我膝蓋上的手在抖，蘇格蘭想，他覆上英格蘭擱在他膝上的手，跳過安撫，很快轉向慰安式的愛撫。英格蘭深吸了一口氣，瞪了下眼睛，肩膀和胸脯起伏。睫毛也在顫抖。

蘇格蘭抬起腿，貼著英格蘭的手臂，往上順，翻到他肩膀上，搭好。

「來吧。」蘇格蘭用低沉的氣音說。「請進。」

英格蘭扶著床舖向前挺身，身體投下的陰影罩在蘇格蘭身上，汗滴下，落在蘇格蘭小腹上，蘇格蘭恭候著他，然後，他閉上眼，深吸一口氣，他再也無法出演這些強暴情境劇了，再也不能。再多演一個眼神他都會爛掉。英格蘭把蘇格蘭的腳放下來，剛才的一小段演出就浪費掉吧，英格蘭跪著移動到搆得到床頭櫃的抽屜，拿出保險套，有點久以前買的，為了要裝得像硬上，保險套都不讓他戴了，他每次心中都做得很不安。也不是安不安全性行為的問題，性病跟懷孕都跟他們絕緣，他們的身體根本都不會像人類一樣反應，尤其是疾病傷殘方面，經濟、民生以外的致病因子似乎都不存在。傷口則會因為國土的災害而自然冒出。幸而逆向影響似乎是可忽略不計的，他們化身總歸來說就是一個國家的「結論」：有些是人們所相信的，有些則是物理事實，但鏡子裡的影像是不會反過來影響鏡前的事物的。萬一肉體受了傷，也會以無法換算的速率復原。那麼，為什麼他們還是會有感情，會愛，會飢餓，會冷，會有性快感？這些也是國民的總和嗎？是他的人民愛著蘇格蘭嗎？還是亞瑟柯克蘭？他跟蘇格蘭一樣總是搞不清楚。因而只想浮沈於慾海。不知道為什麼想要的話，那就先去得到好了。

但現在這也不可能了。蘇格蘭要他象徵性地別戴保險套。戴保險套這種事本來對化身來說就是象徵性的（雖然不管往下體打了什麼物質進去，有時還得另外弄出來，但精液的話不主動弄出來，大概也沒什麼問題吧，還是會流掉的，流掉之前也不會對化身致病），但要反過來象徵性地不戴保險套，對英格蘭仍然是心靈的撞擊。人類不戴的原因有非常親暱，與非常猥褻。被「要求」不戴，能是親暱嗎。現在跟蘇格蘭每次作愛都像下一趟地獄。可這還是交換來的，在此之前的作法就是對蘇格蘭而言是下地獄。他每一次愛蘇格蘭都令人家作嘔。對蘇格蘭人來說，英格蘭的愛多麼噁心。這並非恆常之事，他們也曾有並肩聯袂、面對世界的輝煌美好歲月，但這就是今天的事。越來越多蘇格蘭人認為他們該離開「英」國，英格蘭的愛與挽留畢竟便是噁心。

蘇格蘭（的化身）不覺得他噁心。但他就是身不由己地為英格蘭的愛與愛撫反胃。

哪怕蘇格蘭人想離開英國的原因也正是英格蘭反感自己的政府的原委。要他們為了人類而彼此厭恨是得不償失的，在他們還在為了人類而反目成仇的時候可能人類又重修舊好，平白浪費了他們的犧牲，所以他們的交往跟國際關係經常並不同步；然而卻得抵抗心中與民情連動而滋生的情緒。

而他因此不能跟蘇格蘭好好作愛、相親相愛，就更令他有苦難言了。

蘇格蘭這個人啊，隨和起來令英格蘭都髮指。一七零七年英格蘭心虛理虧，想要逃婚，蘇格蘭覺得是銀貨兩訖的對等交易，大方坦蕩。若問蘇格蘭誰是他心之所向，他照舊泰然自若回答法蘭西。

英格蘭想問的事只有一件，就是人是可以買賣的嗎。

國是可以買賣的嗎，家是可以買賣的嗎，認同是可以買賣的嗎，自由是可以買賣的嗎。

但是英格蘭沒有立場問。蘇格蘭，沒有資格問。

蘇格蘭把所有應盡義務又俐落妥貼地履行，彷彿心裡沒有一點牴觸；或者，那全不是他的真實自我，這是與愛與情與義都無關的純粹的聯姻。英格蘭於蘇格蘭是外人，旁人，他人，不是自己人。他們相處得當，因為蘇格蘭沒有權利使臉色，而英格蘭再不好意思擺架子了。關係真正開始走下坡反而是當英格蘭終究不得不承認自己並不是始終只把蘇格蘭當作跟他爭奪法蘭西的情敵混帳，而蘇格蘭在家國大事之外的小的時光對英格蘭律動起了心弦。英格蘭對不起自己宣揚的精神與主義，蘇格蘭對不起先祖。他可以假裝喜愛英格蘭，但不能喜愛……在他心底深處，寧願英格蘭是壓迫者，那他們就可以永恆地鶯鶯燕燕下去。不要讓他看到英格蘭的任何一點好、任何一點軟弱吧。不要讓他明白英格蘭的脆弱和無助吧。不要讓他溫習他的可愛，沐浴他的可靠，依偎又倚仗他的溫柔，收拾還數落他的笨拙。不要讓他發現不管是為了什麼原因，英格蘭其實能夠為了他奮不顧身吧。不要去察覺這些奮不顧身都只落得僅得稱婦人之仁吧。

儘管沒有愛，起碼能夠讓性替代。

現在有了愛，他們互相喜歡，但蘇格蘭沒有立場，英格蘭沒有資格。

性因此才是羞恥的。他慾求英格蘭便會令自己升起罪惡感，因英格蘭而感到性歡愉便是無可開脫的犯罪，高潮即足以判他生不如死。

你豈可意淫迫害你的人？

所以蘇格蘭說，你羞辱我吧。

你羞辱我，我們就能做了。

我們就能溫存了。

> 中間大概記一下
> 
> 英迅雷不及掩耳地把套戴了，然後有一段有愛意的做，他把蘇拉起來，背後式坐姿（我真的很喜歡這個），英算是跪姿，蘇開腿
> 
> 英撫弄跟頂弄的方式讓蘇不舒服了起來
> 
> 他抗拒被愛和合意，往前逃，變成趴跪
> 
> 他要英如果要插著射起碼把套脫掉
> 
> 英真的很煩所以不從
> 
> 說反正你要我強暴你，強暴就是用你不想要的方式上你，那你不想要我戴套我偏要，這樣就是強暴你了吧
> 
> 反正雙方都進入思維混亂的狀態
> 
> 蘇漸漸軟下去以臉撐著床
> 
> 英看蘇有點（或者不只有點）痛苦因而有點心軟，加上他心情也好不到哪去，又開始（飾演）言語暴力
> 
> 要蘇格蘭「起碼自己跪好吧，把腰挺起來，不要還要讓我撈你」
> 
> 蘇費力把上半身撐起來、頭還垂著的時候射了，精液噴到臉上
> 
> 英被夾射（在套子裡）
> 
> 英要蘇「別弄髒床單」，蘇滿臉精液側臥下來
> 
> 英把套子脫了綁好丟掉，躺到蘇身前，把蘇臉上的精液都舔掉吞掉
> 
> 蘇在抽離
> 
> 因為這後戲
> 
> 英把他舔乾淨了想接吻，蘇堅不張嘴，英努力討好，無果
> 
> 他放棄了
> 
> 把眼淚嚥下去，坐起來，說，他真的，真的，真的不要再繼續了〔接之前寫過的段落〕〔另一段是上述劇情的局部內容，如下〕

「不，啊，英格蘭，嗯——哼嗯，不要，哈啊，住，住手，亞瑟！啊啊啊昂——」蘇格蘭的呻吟一直拔高上去。

「你不是想要我強暴你嗎，」亞瑟的聲音聽起來濕濕的，「那我就強暴你！」

英格蘭奮力地挺頂，發發皆捅在蘇格蘭的前列腺上，這老實說也已經偏離他自身做愛的風格，稍嫌粗暴，他和蘇格蘭就算低潮也不想讓對方痛，但他現在的力道如果不是瞄準前列腺，那就是純粹在打人。互毆不難，但單方面毆打，又不是說他現在跟蘇格蘭有不共戴天之仇。把暴力和愉悅混雜在一起更是，有什麼好處？蘇格蘭是他的妻子。不是性奴。蘇格蘭是完全和他對等的家人。原本不應該是這樣嗎？英格蘭穿越了那麼多時間，看過那麼多種家族和家庭，他對政治的影響力有邊界，畢竟他是人類願望的結果而非淵源，他能做的就是摻入更多自主意志去對抗那死纏爛打在心靈某層的侵略的衝動。他不願認為他終極而言是惡的，人類終極而言是貪婪而自利的，所以侵略慾一定不是源於心的「底層」。

我是有獨立記憶的嗎？我是有獨自的意識的嗎？每當事關和他聯合起來的王國，他就在想。他明明就反對買下蘇格蘭，蘇格蘭卻被當作成年禮物一般地送給他，他一面嘲笑我已經收過一個威爾斯了，一面譏諷這是拿來送禮的——的選項嗎？他喜歡蘇格蘭，真的喜歡，鍾愛威爾斯，誠心鍾愛，但是，他不想佔有。他不想用剝奪對方選擇的方式使自己被選上。這莫不使他其實顯得可悲。又可笑。他是新郎，是受追隨的一方，但有誰問過他的意志？如果蘇格蘭不想嫁給他，這一切有什麼意義？所以這純粹只是政經需求聯姻嗎？蘇格蘭可以自我說服是為了錢，他英格蘭要假裝是為了什麼？什麼也無法為。那又為什麼要包裝成是給他的大禮。他逃婚，逃不了婚姻就逃婚禮，他不要侵犯心儀的人，躲在無人的角落氣得掉淚，還是蘇格蘭來把他哄回去，說畢竟還是和你心愛的我的婚禮哦？英格蘭才逞強著收起臭臉回去。

他才是幼稚、孩子氣、沒出息的那個人，保護不了愛人就算了，非得侵害人家也算了，還要對方來捍衛他，撫慰他。可悲，可恥。可憐。

可是，是否這些熱烈的征服，真的彰顯了他的病態與慾望？每當蘇格蘭和威爾斯，還有愛爾蘭，康沃爾，還有那些連自己的名字都不剩下，卻尚未恐怕也永不會同化的……他們基於自己處境，站到和英格蘭越來越遠的立場，但這還不是讓英格蘭最難受的，跟眼見他們勉強站在英格蘭……政府指定的一邊，相比，都小蛋糕一片。看他們介於是自己與不是之間的真空，才是最艱難，不能嚥下的。英格蘭把自己的政府當作自身原罪就算了，但是這一切干他的兄弟姊妹們都什麼事啊。

他對其他人都不會感到如此苦澀，對殖民地沒有這種想法，或許是過於殘忍了，但是在阿爾弗雷德之後，他開始覺得孩子們有朝一日都會離開，也都往這個方向教育、栽培，做自己的心理準備；他對所有的敵人也都沒有這種想法，這反正是我打過去你打回來的你來我往，長期來說是會扯平的，可併吞就完全不是這麼回事。

英格蘭真的恨自己。

如果時間可以倒退，他一定要倒退，寧願被佔領，也不要成為征服家。

啊啊，有時他同意，他們內心的掙扎就是國內少數派或者被壓抑的派或者沒有被政策選上的派，的竭聲呼求。他的內在矛盾事實上仍舊無關自由意志，並不是國家與化身的折衝，而是各色國民相互抗衡的直接體現。愛著蘇格蘭卻無法完全不出於愛地傷害到他、損及他利益，偶爾想明白了清明了旋即又盲目自恃起來的英格蘭；愛著英格蘭而又亟於抗拒，或者反過來說，亟於避走英格蘭卻仍心懷眷戀，又自我譴責和恥笑豈可戀戀不捨的蘇格蘭——他們真的是自身國民的總合，千真萬確。

我跟你的愛情怎麼這麼虛無呢。

蘇格蘭在哭喊中求饒，這一點也不是英格蘭想聽的聲音。他想聽的是嬌柔、低沉、沙啞、昂揚，總歸一句，帶著笑意的，愉快的。

蘇格蘭飾演的角色同意陪英格蘭讀書、寫字、郊遊、踏青、辦公、用膳、征戰、行房；他可以為英格蘭披上戰袍，褪下衣裳。他可以。不想要也願意。大英帝國可以給他全世界，蘇格蘭漸漸什麼也不想要。就算蘇格蘭沒有在輕視他，那也像是一種，對年幼者的疼愛，對無心者的寬容。

正正是在這些呵護中，英格蘭覺察到自己對蘇格蘭的渴望，痛悟出自己鐵打地心懷慾念。半合意的娼嫖還是隨便一種受暴者的轉念，和不合意的強暴英格蘭一樣無福消受。毋寧說蘇格蘭逢迎的樣子令他心痛。

他多盼望纏綿時蘇格蘭是被愛意和慕求打濕，而非為了工作分泌水分。他想看蘇格蘭失神、闔不攏的眼皮、耐受不住刺激、因英格蘭給得不足而透露委屈、心焦而把英格蘭攬進懷中，饑渴中將他拆吃入腹。在他身下搖擺，在他身上起伏。髮絲和耳墜晃蕩。想聽蘇格蘭不知不覺喘息，斷續，在抽氣中的呻吟，或低喃或高聲呼喚「英格蘭」。想摸到蘇格蘭的肌肉在緊繃與酥軟間幻化。他想要蘇格蘭在因他——不是英格蘭的技術，而單單就是英格蘭本身——感到暢快和歡愉，不由自主律動四肢百骸，由於英格蘭挑逗而感覺到自身每一片肌與膚。想要蘇格蘭在綻放的情慾中情不自禁朝他微笑。他要蘇格蘭要他。要到能因和英格蘭相揉共創的快感忘記人間。

英格蘭得償所願╱美夢成真。

英格蘭悔不當初╱只想醒來。

「我沒辦法再這樣下去了，這根本只是在傷害你。」

「我還……」

「這根本是在傷害我！」亞瑟大喊，抓撕著頭髮，頭皮的痛感勤奮地戳向他心中的焦急和苦悶，那些悲傷的泡泡被臨時的痛覺刺破，一瞬間舒緩了一點。「我知道你沒有在譴責我，但我受不了！我自己受不了！」可是悲哀還是再度生長出來，很快又冒成新的泡，打亂他的心情，在血管裡，一個微小的氣泡都能左右生死。他對蘇格蘭大叫著，又或許是對自己難堪的立場。「我沒辦法這樣對你！」

一股燒刺的酸澀浮出眼角，也許會被我自己的眼淚煮沸，亞瑟心想，鼻子和眼眶都酸麻了起來。

他不想哭，他不想在這種時候表現得比蘇格蘭更加可憐，他要蘇格蘭不要在這種地方奇怪地屈從，他要像他的人民一樣堅持，他感受到了蘇格蘭人的不悅，那麼他就該跟著不悅，這幾百年來，亞瑟很討厭蘇格蘭把對政府的氣出在他身上，畢竟英格蘭政府對蘇格蘭做的一切，可都不是亞瑟柯克蘭做的呀。甚至英格蘭政府做的一切，都很難說是亞瑟柯克蘭想要做的，有些甚且還是亞瑟設法阻止的。有多少的英格蘭人民會樂見蘇格蘭人被如此對待？所以為什麼民間要互相仇恨？那麼蘇格蘭對他生氣又有什麼用呢？

可現如今，蘇格蘭真的不遷怒到亞瑟——英格蘭的想像的共同體——卻讓亞瑟內心悶得都要潰爛。太奇怪了，這太奇怪了！

「我不管你會不會，」亞瑟喘起氣來，「人格分裂，我要發瘋了，我無法……」他掐著上臂，「一直強姦你，我愛你……」他重重地閉上眼睛，沉沉地吐氣。

「是嗎？」蘇格蘭坐起來，往床頭找了下煙，煙盒和打火機都握在手裡，弓著背看英格蘭發神經。「你以前也不是沒強迫過我。」

「我錯了！」英格蘭像從惡夢驚醒、跳起來的刺蝟。「我是無意識、不小心的……而且我錯了！」

蘇格蘭把煙銜到門牙間，口齒不清地說：「那你有什麼更好的辦法？」

「我去拜託他們……再去拜託他們快點再辦一次公投，我要受不了了……」英格蘭縮回去抱緊了雙肩，手臂疊起來，身子縮得小小的，下巴埋在手肘裡。說話的聲音也變得閃爍不清晰了。「……要崩潰了……」

蘇格蘭靜靜地看著他看上去連發神經的力氣都耗散殆盡，拿開口中尚未點燃的紙煙，探身過去想抱抱英格蘭，他似乎——僅是似乎——有點無辜遭殃的弟弟，「不要碰我！」卻被英格蘭火速抽出一隻手格掉，惡狠狠地瞪著。「我現在都不知道，是你在……是你在強姦我，還是我在強姦你了。」

蘇格蘭好笑：「我怎麼強姦你？」

「有多少女人強姦男人，你不知道嗎？」英格蘭有點破音。「跟體位沒關係，我現在……我現在明白在跟你的關係裡……被強迫，用不喜歡的方式做，的感覺了。」他又補充：「抱歉我現在才明白。」

「嗯。」

英格蘭提起眼珠子睨著他。「就像你說的……只要蘇格蘭獨立就會好了吧？」

「嗯。」

「英蘇關係正常化就會好了吧？」

「嗯。」

「你就不會再因為接受我而內疚又羞恥得痛不欲生了吧？」

「嗯。」蘇格蘭還是偎過去摟住了英格蘭，英格蘭沒再抗拒，乖乖讓他攬著。蘇格蘭把頭和英格蘭靠在一起，一隻手環住他肩胛，蓋在英格蘭扣住左肩、保衛著自己軀體的右手手背上，另一隻手附在英格蘭的後腦，輕輕拍撫。「辛苦你了。」他遲疑了一下又說：「我不知道……是不是獨立就會好了，是不是不用獨立也會好，但是……謝謝你。」

「你不想……你這樣說是不想要我去跟他們說嗎？」英格蘭邊問邊回擁蘇格蘭，但是被蘇格蘭細微的搖頭制止了，英格蘭的頭也隨著他微幅挪動。他僅把雙手搭在蘇格蘭腰上。

「我是不想『你』去跟他們說，」蘇格蘭停下撫弄英格蘭頭髮的手，把他扣在鬆散的懷抱裡。「留歐派請願那麼多人，都被冷處理，你一個人，有什麼用？」英格蘭聞言，用力推開蘇格蘭，再度嘶吼：「這像是你該說的話嗎？你怎麼就不能夠爭氣點？」並不可置信地看著他。

但蘇格蘭冷靜、定定地，注視著英格蘭煩悶焦躁的雙眼。若干秒後，拾起英格蘭的手，用拇指肚柔柔地磨英格蘭的指節。「我只是不想看你被你自己的政府糟蹋。」

他垂下臉，虹膜和睫毛輕輕地游移、張闔著，遂後提起眼皮，眼珠子向上吊著——因為蘇格蘭略略低著頭，此刻在英格蘭看來，又像是蘇格蘭仰視著他、徵詢他的意見了。蘇格蘭說：「如果你，也這麼不舒服，那我們不要作愛了。」

不是啊，是我愛你啊，我不是在請你讓我洩慾，也不是在配合你施捨你人體按摩棒，我是想跟你一起。我是想要我們想要，我們都想要，「所以」。英格蘭焦躁不安，他想要擁抱哥哥，抱緊他，輕吻他，深吻他，和他相連，相融，由同一股感覺蔓延到兩具軀體，英格蘭的下腹又緊了，他又想要。覺得會陰也在收縮發癢。他寧可真是蘇格蘭來強行插入他。他可以承受。但這是不可能的，更不可能，關鍵在於蘇格蘭無法樂見自己慾望英格蘭，不論主被動。除非要蘇格蘭凌虐他。但這，英格蘭已經親身體驗過了。難。真的難。

他把匯集在軀幹最深處最底部的燥熱，那些縈繞的力度，施用在手上，總算有力氣，回握蘇格蘭的手了。英格蘭隱隱地將蘇格蘭拖著他手指的指頭握向自己手心，虛虛地捏著，也用拇指腹蹭起蘇格蘭的指甲和拇指根部。他悶悶地凝望著兩人廝磨的手指。「嗯。」英格蘭算是採納了。「可是我沒事的。」他撅著嘴，「我還是會去跟他們說。」

**Author's Note:**

> 另外提一下英格蘭跟威爾斯的困境。威爾斯跟英格蘭說開，他跟英的根本上的溝通不良，其實不是因為他介意英格蘭什麼，他只是，他喜歡英，他不想要把英當成亞瑟王的替代品，也不想要英把自己當替身。所以英硬要威喊他亞瑟，威就很為難。可是英不理解威阻止他這麼做，並不是出於附庸國在文化侵略上的反對，而是純粹以愛人的立場所想的事情。英自認為沒有把自己當成宗主國，可是他其實還是有，所以才會一直敏感地希望威跟蘇不要想像他們是不平等，而沒有去面對他們就是不平等，的這個事實。英跟威蘇二人的溝通不良，很大程度上也是因為這一點。威跟蘇或許想要說什麼，做什麼，期望英改變某個態度，並不是因為英那麼做不正義，而是英這麼做可能會讓他們過意不去，而在相處上容易碰壁；在他們能夠自己轉念之前，也試試要英改變做法的這條路。


End file.
